Compromise Isn't an Easy Thing
by Fantasy's Whisper
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent, then the palace. What happens when she falls madly in love, but knows that she shouldn't be. Her path of destruction follows her from convent to palace. AlannaJon, GaryCythera, RaoulOC Convent AU.
1. I Refuse

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they have been created by Tamora Pierce. But I do own the plot, it was all my idea and if you don't like it too bad!**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay I know what you're all thinking not another Alanna/convent story. But hey I promise you that this one is different, I want to try my hand at Alanna. I've only done Kel stuff so bare with me please.

**

* * *

**

Compromise Isn't an Easy Thing

**Chapter One – I Refuse**

"I'm not going! You can't make me go!" Alanna shrieked as the guards tried to lift her into the carriage.

Alanna tried to strategically find a tender spot on the arms where she could dig her nails into, but was at a loss. They'd known she wouldn't take too kindly to being forced into going to court. All of the guards were wearing wrist-guards, arm-guards and even greaves, for they all knew of the Lady Trebond's temper.

"Alanna stop fussing, they're going to make you get carriage anyways so just make it easy," Cythera of Elden tried to reason with her friend.

"I won't go, not without I fight I won't!"

"'Lanna just get in the carriage already, I'm going too we'll be able to suffer together," Elexa of Needle Cliff.

"Lex that is hardly the way to look at this, it's an adventure!" Cythera said disapprovingly.

"Whether it's an adventure or torture, I AM NOT GOING!" Alanna screeched, the guards winced as their eardrums just about popped.

Alanna started screaming a stream of profanities that would make even the dirtiest sailor cringe. Elexa grinned and Cythera looked most displeased, while the Daughters were sighing and glad to be rid of the girl for good. Hopefully she wouldn't be sent back. Finally the guards got the shrieking girl into the carriage and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Alanna sat in the corner of the carriage gazing out the window at the country side. It was growing dark and she wasn't looking forward to the night. It meant that she was that much closer to meeting her doom. Only one thing could possibly brighten her mood and that was getting to see her twin. She hadn't seen Thom in almost six years, of course they'd exchanged letters but it was if the closer to knighthood he got the less he wrote to her.

"'Lanna what are you thinking about?" Cythera asked from across her.

"Thom," Alanna sighed gloomily.

"Hey cheer up, we're lucky we get a chance at the crown prince," the girl tried to cheer her friend up but a got a glassy stare in reply, "Alanna."

Alanna held her hand up and turned her gaze back to the countryside. She didn't understand why the girls from the convent swooned over Prince Jonathon, none of them had even met him. It was ridiculous how they all wanted him to pick them, to make them the Queen of Tortall.

* * *

Days passed and Alanna never really knew where they were, or how long they'd been traveling. Elexa and Cythera tried very hard to cheer her and make her see the bright side, their efforts were pointless. Alanna was a shell of the prankster that had lived joyfully at the convent. She'd always had a trick up her sleeve, or a prank to be pulled. Of course only she and Elexa had ever pulled them, Cythera had always been the voice of reason.

The carriage stopped in front of an inn, The Jugged Hare. The door creaked open and the three women were escorted into the building. They were to clean up, bathe, put on fresh gowns and then make their way to the Palace.

"Alanna what gown are you going to wear?" Cythera asked as she brushed out her golden hair.

Alanna sighed, she'd planned on being gone before they'd gotten to Corus but apparently the Daughters had thought about this. They knew Alanna would make an attempt to escape, she wouldn't have a chance. By the time she made it out of the district the guards would be looking for her, she would have to be on the move at all times and she only had no weapon to help her survive.

"The amethyst one," she murmured as she made her way to the dressing room to bathe, a single tear streamed down her face.

Elexa walked by her, trying not see the sadness in her eyes. She had never seen Alanna so sad, not since she had first entered the convent. She ran her fingers through her chestnut hair, and looked at the emerald dress that was laid out for her. She had never known another way, not until she'd met Alanna. She'd hadn't wanted to be a court lady, but she hadn't known of a way out. Alanna had brought joy to their lessons and years of boredom at the convent.

"We need to help her Cythera, if we don't she might do something drastic."

Cythera nodded and looked at the dressing room door. She glided over with such elegance to the door, and slowly opened it. Alanna was soaking in a tub of warm, soapy water a cloth over her eyes.

Alanna was letting her worries slip away, letting her mind become peaceful. She had to make a decision and it was a life changing one. She could let herself fall victim to the life at court or she could make a run for it.

"Alanna we want to help," Cythera murmured softly from the door.

"Cythera, if I go to the Palace will you and Elexa stay with me. Will the two of you help me find a way to fit in?"

"You know we would do anything for you 'Lanna." Elexa laughed from behind Cythera.

"Okay I'll do it, but you have to let me have a little bit of fun with it." Alanna pulled the cloth of her eyes, where a familiar glimmer of mischief grew.

Cythera and Elexa closed the door and Alanna climbed out of the tub, wrapping a large white towel around her body to keep the heat in. She wrapped a smaller one around her long copper hair, drying it. She opened the door a glimmer of hope was shining for her, soon she would see what kind of monster her brother had turned into.

Cythera was doing Elexa's hair, and they were both in their gowns already. Cythera was in a beautiful pale blue gown with a deep v-neck cut that accented her curves perfectly. Elexa's was an emerald that flowed around her like water. Cythera was pinning her ringlet hair up in the popular fashion. Alanna slipped into her amethyst gown. It hung on her body perfectly, of course all the Daughters hated this one because of the way it hung off her shoulders. The sleeves were flowing with slits in them that allowed it give her free access to arm movement, and it left her shoulders bare.

"'Lanna how do you want your hair done?" Cythera asked smiling as she saw the Alanna she'd none when they were but mere girls.

"I know," Elexa grinned and beckoned for Alanna to take her seat.

Elexa pulled out the hot curlers from the fire and wrapped them around the coppery hair. Cythera pulled out a box that contained face paint and sat in front of Alanna. The two women worked on Alanna, she was beautiful but it was like pulling teeth to get her to admit it. Time passed and they finally finished. Cythera motioned for Alanna to look at herself in the mirror. Elexa pulled a necklace out of a box and walked over, placing it around the woman's neck and closing the clasp.

Alanna was at a loss for words, for the first time in her life she actually thought she looked beautiful. She looked at her friends, who were both astoundingly beautiful and let the mischief in her eyes overcome her mind. It was time to bring terror to the Tortallan Court.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Okay I don't know what to think of this, I need you guys to review and tell me if it's any good and if you want another chapter. I think Alanna was a bit out of character but hey I've never really written Alanna fanfic. So review and give me your thoughts.

**I was wondering who I sure pair her up with, Jon, Gary or Raoul. Sorry to all those George fans but he unfortunately will not be one of her suitors. **


	2. Introductions

**Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. So thanks to all the encouraging reviews I got, as you can see I'm continuing with this little experiment. None of you answered my question about who Alanna is going to become paired with, oh well you must trust me to pair her up.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Introductions

_Alanna was at a loss for words, for the first time in her life she actually thought she looked beautiful. She looked at her friends, who were both astoundingly beautiful and let the mischief in her eyes overcome her mind. It was time to bring terror to the Tortallan Court._

* * *

When the three women left the inn it was already dark out, and quite chilly. Alanna pulled her cloak tighter around her as she climbed into the carriage. The guards were surprised, they'd never seen Alanna get into a carriage without an argument. Elexa suppressed her laughter as she followed her friend into the carriage.

"Alanna, did you see the looks on their faces!" Elexa burst into laughter when the door shut.

"They were almost as shocked as when Cythera found me swinging a sword in our room, she actually fainted!" Alanna grinned looking across the seat to her friend who was very unhappy.

"Well what was I supposed to do, I was eleven and here's the new girl swinging a sword around in our room!" Cythera objected most unladylike.

Alanna's depressed mood was gone, her old self was present again. The three joked as the carriage climbed the lit way to the palace on the hill. As they grew closer, the quieter they got. They were all nervous, none of them had been at court yet and they had only heard stories of what could happen. The carriage finally pulled to a stop, and whispering voices could be heard outside. The girls smoothed their skirts one last time before the door was opened.

* * *

Jon, Raoul and Gary were standing amongst the crowd, waiting for the door of the carriage to open. The footmen stepped off of the back and up to the door. The tension was unbearable and slowly the door was released. A pale hand was visible, along with a silk clad leg.

A beautiful woman in a pale blue dress stepped elegantly out of the carriage, all eyes were on her. She smiled sweetly and was lead away by a tall dark haired man. Another woman, equally as beautiful as the first, stepped out of the carriage. Her chestnut curls were pinned to her head and tumbled down the back of her neck. She was in an emerald dress that was embroidered with flowers. Raoul stepped forward and led her away.

Gary and Jon muttered under their breaths as they saw the brunette laugh as Raoul said something. They watched as their large friend led the beautiful woman off, everyone was waiting for the next woman to step out. Heads turned back to the carriage.

A astoundingly beautiful woman stepped out of the carriage. An emotionless expression on her face. She took the footman's offered hand and lightly stepped onto the autumn ground. She wasn't very tall, and her copper hair was threatening to escape its pins but she was beautiful in the amethyst gown that oddly enough matched her eyes.

Gary stepped forward a polite look on his face, the people that stood in front of him moved out of them way. He bowed to the maiden and offered his arm. The woman gave a curtsy and took his arm. Gary led her way, when he was almost out view he turned his head and winked at his lonely friend.

* * *

"You look familiar, but I don't know from where," Gary told the woman as he led her through the halls to her apartments.

"Of course I look familiar, my brother is a squire now. We're twins, my name is Alanna and his is Thom, from Trebond." Alanna laughed as she saw Gary's shocked expression.

"But you seem nothing you Thom, he's a monster and you... well you're beautiful and kind and not him!" the man exclaimed, pausing in the hall to look at the girl who claimed to be the twin of Lord Ice.

Alanna laughed and quirked her eyebrow. Had Thom really not made any friends, come to think of it he'd never mentioned any friends in his letters. He had mentioned becoming Duke Roger's squire but that hadn't really meant anything. Why had Thom not tried to be anything, she knew he hadn't wanted to go but she had at last made an effort to make friends.

"What are you thinking about?" Gary asked not looking down at Alanna.

Alanna didn't answer as she tried to hide her tears. She wiped a hand across her face carefully trying not to smudge the eye kohl. She tried to blink away the rest of the tears but they wouldn't leave. Finally her traitorous emotions gave her away, she snuffled trying to keep her nose from running. Gary looked down to see Alanna was hiding her face.

"Are you crying, Lady Alanna?" Gary murmured looking around the hall, her apartments were only a few doors down.

"No," Alanna whispered, not looking at her escort.

"It's not about Thom is it?"

"He told he was fine, Gareth. He told me he was happy and had started to settle in, he lied to me!" Alanna sobbed into his tunic.

Gary didn't know what to do. He'd never had a beautiful woman crying into his tunic before, let alone about the man he practically hated. Even Jon hated him, but he was obligated to be polite not only because he was the Crown Prince but because Thom had saved his life. So he did the only thing a hormone crazy male would do.

Gary carefully pulled the sobbing Alanna off of him. He tipped her chin up so that he could see into her beautiful amethyst eyes. Slowly he close the space between their faces. Alanna's eyes fluttered shut, and Gary closed the gap completely.

Alanna looked up into Gary's eyes as his head slowly moved closer. She didn't know what to do, she'd always listened to Cythera and Elexa argue about what to do when a man was about to kiss you. The only thing they'd ever agreed on was to close your eyes. A warm, soft, solid pair of lips hit hers. Alanna instinctively wrapped her arms around Gary's neck.

Gary wrapped his arms around Alanna's waist. He pulled her loser, and let her arms find their way up to his neck. Neither of them heard the footsteps from the end of the hall. But they did hear the voice that followed them.

"Well Naxen which pathetic court slut are you kissing now?" a voice that seemed familiar to Alanna drawled.

Gary stiffened and turned around to glare at the speaker. Alanna figured out who had said it and stepped out from behind Gary.

"Thom, I'm pathetic now am I?" Alanna said, ice filling her voice.

Thom was taken aback. He had just called his twin a slut, and she was standing there ready for the kill.

"Alanna, I-I-I."

"Thom get lost! I never want to see you again! You've, well you've turned into a rotten monster!" Alanna yelled at him she stormed down the hall to her assigned apartments. She was supposed to be sharing them with Elexa and Cythera, though she doubted that they'd be there at this time.

* * *

Alanna was lying in bed, she could still feel the warm tingling feeling lingered on her lips. She hadn't had a chance to tell her friends about what had happened earlier. She let the kiss replay in her head, it had been such an amazing feeling. She wouldn't say no to letting it happen again either. Alanna closed her eyes and drift off to sleep dreaming of Sir Gareth of Naxen.

* * *

When Alanna woke the next morning it was to an autumn breeze that carried the sound of birds through the shutters. She was still furious with her brother, but she was very infatuated with her escort.

"Alanna are you up yet?" a cheerful voice called from the door.

Alanna rolled over to see an overly cheerful Elexa staring at her. Her friend grinned and pounced onto her bed. Elexa had Alanna in a had lock, whilst Alanna tried to get out of it she managed to dump both of them on the floor. Both burst into a fit of giggles as Cythera came to the door.

"Well what happened to you last night! The Prince came and whisked Raoul away muttering something about some Thom and Gareth of Naxen. I'm sure Gareth was the one that came to escort you, was he not?" Cythera demanded Alanna to answer all of the questions.

Alanna tried not to look her friend in the eyes, but she could feel her face burning with a traitorous blush. Elexa looked from one friend to another, a wolfish grin spreading across her face.

"So Sir Gareth was escorting me to my, well our, rooms when we got onto the subject of Thom. He said that I was nothing like my brother, then it dawned on me that Thom had exiled himself. I was a little upset and Gareth noticed that I was crying, so he did the male thing and kissed me. But oh it was amazing you guys, his lips were so warm and soft."

"Alanna loves Gareth, Alanna loves Gareth!" Elexa chanted like she had when they were mere adolescents.

"Oh do grow up Lex!" Cythera muttered, playfully shoving her friend, "But what did Thom do?"

"Well Thom sort of walked down the hall, he didn't know it was me that Gareth was kissing and called me a court slut. I kind of yelled at him and ran in here, but I don't know what happened after that."

Cythera and Elexa's eyes bulged, their mouths were hanging open in a most unladylike fashion. Alanna had flopped herself down onto her bed, and her friends were staring at her like some sort of weird creature.

"Well I know exactly what this calls for," Elexa murmured softly, "It's time for a little old style pranking."

"Elexa! We're supposed to act mature now!" Cythera said outraged at her friend's childish idea.

"C'mon Rabbit it'll be like old times, you, Jaguar and the Lioness."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well I hope you liked this chapter, DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Tell me if you think the Gary/Alanna thing will work, or if you'd rather me pair her up with someone else. I repeat DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Making Plans and Meeting a Prince

**Author's Note: So I had a really boring day at school, I came home and opened my inbox and found a bunch of lovely reviews from you all. It really made my day! I know that some of you don't like th Alanna/Gary pairing but there is a little bit of twisting that will be happening in a few chapters and I hope you read to find out what it is. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Making Plans and Meeting a Prince

"_Well I know exactly what this calls for," Elexa murmured softly, "It's time for a little old style pranking."_

"_Elexa! We're supposed to act mature now!" Cythera said outraged at her friend's childish idea._

"_C'mon Rabbit it'll be like old times, you, Jaguar and the Lioness."_

Cythera glared at her friend for pulling out a trick card. They knew she wouldn't back down when they used their nicnames, it was like betting a man he couldn't do something that required strength. It had always been their way at pulling her into their little tricks and games.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble you two have to take all of the blame," Cythera replied slyly as she looked both of them in the eye.

Alanna nodded, and held her palm up. Elexa didn't even need to look down to know it was there, she brought her hand down quickly and hit Alanna's. Both were grinning devilishly, as if they were reading each other's minds. None of the girls at the convent had ever caused them trouble for they knew what could possibly happen. The only one that ever did was Delia of Eldorne.

"So pray tell dear Lioness who our first victim is?" Elexa grinned as she looked to her friend.

"Well Lady Jaguar, I do believe my brother is in for a little dunk in the fish pond if dare say so," Alanna replied elegantly.

Cythera shook her head and left her two friends to plan something nasty. She had never been the one to plan it, her job was to become a distraction or make the actual plan run smoothly. Of course Delia had always been the target of their many schemes, and Cythera had to agree it was quite fun to make the girl shriek.

* * *

Alanna was walking through the gardens late in the afternoon, well it was more early evening. The sun was just above the treetops giving off a beautiful glow. The flowers were still in bloom and the trees were just starting to lose their leaves. The crinkle of the leaves under her feet were comforting. Alanna took a seat on a stone bench under a maple tree. She closed her eyes and listened to the calls of the animals. A breeze rustled the leaves, and left Alanna shivering. Even though it was late October, it was quite chilly.

"Of course I left my cloak inside my rooms, lot of good it's doing me there," Alanna mumbled wrapping her arms around herself.

"Cold?" a deep voice came from somewhere nearby.

Alanna stood immediately and looked for the speaker. She caught sight of a tall man, he looked to be near twenty, with coal black hair and sapphire eyes. Alanna only had to guess by his appearance who he was, it Prince Jonathon the man that all the woman at the convent swooned over. He was in a dark blue cloak over what appeared to be a plain pair of breeches and cotton shirt.

Alanna curtsied as steadily as she possibly could, "Your Highness."

Jonathon walked forward taking her hand. He placed his lips gently to it, catching her eyes as he did so. His lips curled into a grin as he saw the look he'd desired in the woman's eyes. They were amethyst, and her copper hair swirled around her face from the breeze, she looked familiar but from wwhere he did not know.

"May ask who I am keeping such lovely company with?"

"Lady Alanna of Tr-Trebond, Y-your Highness," Alanna tried to keep her voice clear and steady but it betrayed her.

"Trebond? Surely not related to Lord Squire Thom?" he asked astounded by the news, as the realization of the familiarity dawned upon him.

"Unfortunately so, we're twins," Alanna tried to hide her grin as she saw the discomfort in the prince's eyes, "Don't worry I won't put a spell on you as an experiment."

The prince laughed, Alanna obviously hadn't been what he expected. She seemed so ill at ease now that Thom was topic of their little conversation. She must have gotten all of the social abilities when they were born.

"Well Lady Alanna, would you allow me to escort you to dinner this evening?" Jonathon asked politely.

"Only if you cut the 'Lady' out, I am only Alanna."

"If I am to call you Alanna, you must call me Jon. Deal?" Jon had a feeling that there was something more to the girl than meets the eye.

"Deal," Alanna reached her hand out, and Jon clasped it.

* * *

When Alanna made it back to her rooms, Elexa and Cythera were waiting expectantly. They were both fully dressed and prepared for dinner when Alanna came in. Elexa raised an eyebrow. Cythera shook her head, sighing she pointed to the dress on the bed. It was midnight blue with a high collar. Alanna laughed and told her friends to go ahead without her, she had a a very special surprise for them.

"What did you do?" Cythera asked cautiously, it may be dangerous to know of.

"Oh nothing, actually I did nothing at all really."

Elexa laughed and dragged her friend from the room. She also threatened Alanna that is she didn't show up at dinner they would come and find her.

Alanna shooed them out of the room and started to get ready. It seemed to be tougher than she thought, she couldn't clasp the back of the dress up. Her hair and face paint were fine it was just the darn dress that Cythera had picked out for her. Alanna recalled telling her friends at one point that she'd never be able to get into it, but it hadn't daunted them at all.

A knock came from the door.

"It's open!"

Jon carefully opened the door not wanted to be greeted by any unpleasant surprises. Instead he found an annoyed looking Alanna sitting on a lounge chair with her arms crossed. He quirked his eyebrow in question.

"What's the matter?"

"The stupid dress won't stupid clasp up at the back!" Alanna whispered angrily from her seat.

"Would you like some help?" Jon mocked in a baby voice.

Alanna stuck out her tongue and hesitantly got up.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Jon laughed when he saw Alanna's expression.

It wasn't that Alanna didn't trust him, it was just that she didn't think he was capable of buttoning the clasp. If she couldn't do it, how was it possible that he could right? She walked towards him, when she was about two feet away from him she stopped and turned around.

"If you can't get it-" Alanna began but was interrupted by the snap of the clasp.

She whirled around, ready to give Jon a very nasty glare but slipped. She crashed right into Jon who was quite sturdy. He caught her, his arms wrapping protectively around her waist. Alanna's heart beat started to speed up, she thought that if she looked down she would see it popping out of her chest, but her eyes were locked with the prince's, amethyst and sapphire. Her hands were gently pressed against his chest.

"Maybe we sh-" Alanna closed her eyes as his warm lips hit hers squarely.

The force of Jon's lips made Alanna tremble. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her closer. Jon gently bit Alanna's lip, he could feel the heat radiating from her. Alanna finally caught hold of what was going on, she pressed her hands against Jon's chest applying as much force as possible. When he realized what Alanna was doing he released her at that momment.

"Maybe we should go to dinner, they'll be wondering where you are won't they?" Alanna said dryly walking towards the door, "Maybe if you eat all of your vegetables we can pick up where we left off."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well I wonder what will happen when Alanna and Jon walk into the dining hall late? Anyways hope you liked this chapter, I'll update as soon as I get 8 reviews!


	4. First Night at Court

**Author's Note: Well I only got 6 reviews, but because I just can't keep myself from the computer I guess I'll let you guys read on and find out what happens to everyone. If you didn't review the last chapter, you'd better review this one because it's my birthday and it would be really nice if you did it as a present for me!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – First Night at Court

"_Maybe we should go to dinner, they'll be wondering where you are won't they?" Alanna said dryly walking towards the door, "Maybe if you eat all of your vegetables we can pick up where we left off."_

* * *

Elexa and Cythera were sitting patiently at their table with their escorts, Sir Raoul and Sir Gareth the Younger, for Alanna. She'd told she'd be right down and yet she still wasn't present. It could be because she couldn't get the clasp on her dress done up.

Gary and Raoul were confused, Jon was never one to miss a meal especially dinner at that. Their Royal Majesties did not looked pleased as they looked at the two empty chairs at their table.

The announcer at the top of the Grand Staircase stepped forward, "His Royal Highness, Prince Jonathon of Conté III and Lady Alanna of Trebond."

All heads turned to the staircase to see two people, their prince and a gorgeous red-head. They floated down like they were part of a fairy tale. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the courtiers clapped. All except for one table.

Duke Roger stared in disbelief as his cousin led his squire's twin to the high table. Thom had never informed him of his sister's beauty, nor the fact that she had the Prince wrapped around her finger. The last that Roger had heard of it, Delia was supposed to be sitting at the high table. The Duke turned to look at his squire, a nasty glare in his eyes.

"When were you going to inform me of this girl Thom?"

"I assure you Roger, I had no idea that she would do this. The last time I talked with her she was not very happy to be at court, let alone in the presence of his Highness." Thom spoke in a hushed voice.

Delia snorted her disbelief as she saw Roger relax slightly.

Jon led Alanna to the high table where his parents sat. As if they were being controlled by one brain, Alanna dipped into a low curtsy at the same time as Jon bowed deeply to his parents. Roald and Lianne said nothing, both held no emotion on their faces as the took took a seat beside them.

Gary, Raoul, and Elexa are all grinning. Cythera is looks as if she was hallucinating, her best friend hadn't wanted to come to Corus, and now she was sitting at the high table with the Royal family. Although Cythera had to admit her friend looked extremely frightened and nervous to be sitting where she was. Finally noise filled the room again as people began their conversations again.

* * *

Later that evening Jon led Alanna out into the garden. He wasn't surprised when he saw his friends out there with their ladies. The music from the ballroom was lilting through the doors onto the balcony. Jon led Alanna down the stairs to join their friends. Elexa and the boys both grinned when the couple joined them.

"So this is what you meant when you said you had a surprise eh?" Elexa laughed when she saw Alanna's face grow scarlet.

Cythera was standing very close to Gary, who happened to have an arm around her waist. Raoul and Elexa were laughing at the looks on their friends faces.

"You should have seen the look on your brothers face when you came in with Jon, it was priceless!" Raoul barked in laughter.

Alanna could just imagine what her brother would think when she was escorted to the high table by Prince Jonathon. She had always told Thom she wouldn't be caught dead in the Palace, let alone beside the Prince or any other man's side. He would have definitely been shocked.

"Why don't we go for a ride?" Gary asked the group bringing Alanna out of her thoughts.

"Gary, it's dark." Jon told his friend who obviously wasn't paying attention.

"So, it'll be fun." Elexa piped up from Raoul's side.

"That's actually a good idea, but we girls need to go change." Alanna told their escorts leading her friends away.

Once the girls were out of sight, Gary stuck his tongue out at Jon. Who retaliated by shoving his friend into a prickly bush.

* * *

Alanna opened the door to the suite. Checking that no one was in the hall. She entered the rooms with her friends following her. Alanna races to her trunk pulling out a tan riding skirt, while in the process dumping out the contents of the trunk. She found what she was looking for.

"Alanna you aren't going to wear breeches!" Cythera pursed her lips in disapproval.

"No, I'm not going to," Alanna told her friend, "Elexa and I are going to wear them!"

Elexa laughed as she looked from one friend's face to the other's. They always seemed to be arguing about something. She grabbed a pair of breeches from Alanna's hands and slipped out of her ball gown. Cythera meanwhile was clucking her disapproval, telling them about what could happen if they were caught. Alanna and Elexa slid on riding skirts over top of the breeches.

"Did you see the look on Delia's face when we you came in," Elexa laughed as they waited for Cythera to change, "It was priceless!"

"No I was to nervous and trying not to fall," Alanna laughed as her friend tried to imitate what Delia's face had looked like, "But I wish I had seen it."

Once Cythera joined them they quietly entered the hall. Elexa and Alanna couldn't for the life of them remember how to get to the stables, luckily Cythera could. She was still scolding them for their choice in clothes. Elexa and Alanna just made funny faces at her as they followed. At last they arrived to see six beauthiful horses and their escorts waiting outside of the stables.

"Nice of you to join us," Gary grinned as Cythera walked over to him.

"We had to wait for Mother Hen to change after scolding us," Elexa told them grinning at Cythera's glare.

"Why, may I ask, was she scolding you?" Jon asked Alanna, waiting for her response.

"You'll see," Alanna told him.

She carefully started to slide out of the skirt, Elexa followed her lead. The boys eyes went wide. The two girls finally were out of the skirts. They were left with two beautiful girls in plain shirts and soft breeches. Cythera looked at them disapprovingly again, and the boys were all speechless.

Alanna swung herself into the saddle of a golden mare with a white mane, "Well are going for a ride or are you boys just going to stand there gawking?"

Elexa mounted up with a little assistance from Raoul. Cythera, being the real noble lady, let Gary lift her into the saddle. Jon, Gary and Raoul mounted up as well. Alanna was already trotting away towards the royal forest, calling a challenge to Jon that she could go faster than him.

* * *

The three couples had split up, Jon and Alanna were racing furiously through the forest leaving the other four behind. Alanna was in the lead but Jon was starting to catch her. She had never had so much fun since she was a child. She had never been one to ride side saddle, and the Daughters at the convent had had a hell of a time getting Alanna to do it. Alanna hadn't ridden like this since she was nine on Chubby her pony.

"Alanna!" Jon was laughing as he tried to get his stallion to catch the mare.

Alanna rounded a bend on the trail, into an odd mist. She tried to get the mare to stop but it wouldn't and continued into the mist. When Jon rounded the bend, his horse stopped immediately refusing to enter the mist after the mare and girl.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I am just so cruel aren't I, leaving you at a cliffie. Well the faster you review the faster I'll get the next chapter up. Don't forget the reviews are my birthday present so please review!


	5. Faithful and the Goddess

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry for taking like six months to update, but I have been so busy lately. Who would've thought that having science, math, english and french (all academic) would take up so much of a person's time? Well anyways here is the chapter I promised like six months ago.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five – Faithful and the Goddess

"Thom, why did you not pay attention to where they were going!" Roger yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that they were going to leave the garden. I didn't even know they'd left the ballroom," Thom tried to keep his voice even

"Really Thom? Or are you just trying to protect your dear sister?" Alex asked from his position in a lounge chair, "I mean we can all see how much you love her."

Thom turned to his friend and glared. Lately Alex had been trying to find ways to poke and prod at him about any possible topic that came up. He'd learnt very quickly that Alanna was a very touchy subject for Thom.

"Would you boys stop arguing and see the real problem here!" Delia cried from her comfy chair, "Jonathon no longer adores me! I'll never get to be queen!"

"Don't worry my dear, we'll make sure you get to sit upon that beautiful throne." Roger patter the young woman's leg.

Delia sniffed and put her nose in the air. Alex and Thom merely rolled their eyes at her behavior, they were beginning to become annoyed with her high maintenance. Roger seemed to be the only one to be able to put up with, why neither of the young men knew why.

"Now here is how we will detach Jon from the girl-" Roger began.

"She will come to no harm, right?" Thom interjected, trying not to anger his knight-master.

"No Thom, she will not come to any harm," Roger yelled, annoyed with the interruption.

* * *

"Alanna!" Jon was laughing as he tried to get his stallion to catch the mare.

Alanna rounded a bend on the trail, into an odd mist. She tried to get the mare to stop but it wouldn't and continued into the mist. When Jon rounded the bend, his horse stopped immediately refusing to enter the mist after the mare and girl.

"Alanna? Alanna, where'd you go?" Jon called into the mist, he tried to nudge his horse forwards but the horse refused to enter the mist.

* * *

"So my daughter, we finally meet." A feminine voice with sound of howling dogs and running hooves of horses spoke to Alanna.

Alanna looked around cautiously, she stood in a small ring of dim light surrounded by a shroud of mist. The mare she'd been riding was grazing from a clump of grass not to far from her. A woman who looked like she could easily be six feet tall stood only feet away. Her long black hair moving in the soft night breeze. She was the most beautiful woman Alanna had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, but did you call me daughter?" Alanna asked uncomfortably, her nose was beginning to itch like it did when someone was using magic.

"Of course, I am the mother of all women my child."

Alanna was smart enough to figure out that she was talking to the Great Mother Goddess, the queen of the Gods. Alanna didn't know what to do, she tried to curtsy and then realized she was wearing breeches. She bowed deeply to the Goddess.

"Come and sit with me, there is a talk we must have," the woman beckoned Alanna forwards.

Alanna cautiously followed the Goddess to an old willow tree that was along the road. They sat beneath it, allowing the moon to be their lantern.

"So my daughter, it seems you have fallen in love the heir to the throne?" Without waiting for a reply, the woman continued. "If you intend on following through with this there are things you must watch out for. For example that Duke Roger is not a man to trust."

"I know, he doesn't seem right to me, it's almost as if he's been tainted. He scares me, and as I'm sure you know there are very few things that scare me." Alanna told her creator, "And I am not in love with Jon."

"Of course you're in love with Jonathon, and you are right about Roger being tainted," the Goddess told Alanna a frown forming on her beautiful face.

"Well if you know he's tainted, why can't you do anything about it?" Alanna demanded forgetting whom she was talking to.

"My child, I may be a Goddess, but there are rules we must abide to," she replied, not offended in the least, "there are times when gods must allow for mortals to make their own decisions to fix problems like Roger."

Alanna muttered something under her breath. It sounded something like how if gods were so almighty why did they always make mortals do their dirty work.

"Alanna I came tonight to warn you of trouble that is to come very shortly," she raised a hand as Alanna prepared to open her mouth, "I cannot tell you what the danger is but that you must be prepared to fight when it comes. You must forget your fear of Roger and learn to use your Gift, it is the key to his downfall."

Alanna became more and more nervous as the Goddess continued. She didn't want to learn to use her Gift, it frightened her and she didn't want to wield such a weapon. A pair of eyes caught her attention. They were coming closer to her in the mist, and what really got her was that they were purple like hers.

"He will help you, and guide you. He will be very much a guardian to you my child." The Goddess told her nodding her head to the black cat that stepped out of the mist, "Until we meet again my daughter."

Alanna sneezed five times in a row. When she finally recovered the mist and the Goddess alike were gone. The black remained, he had a cord with a purple gem hanging from in his paw. Alanna picked it up.

"Gods are very confusing aren't they?"

_Yes they are,_ said a voice, Alanna looked around the area. There was no one there except for her, the cat and the mare.

"Did you just speak?"

_Yes, I did now what are you going to do?_

"I don't know I guess I'll go find my friends." Alanna told the cat, she thought she was losing her mind, she was talking to a cat for Mithros sake.

* * *

"Alanna! This is not funny!" Cythera cried as she and the others searched through the surrounding area for Alanna.

"Alanna of Trebond, I **ROYALLY ORDER** YOU TO COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Jon yelled at the top of his lungs, earning a few glares from Raoul and Elexa who were standing right next to him.

"Jeez, no need to yell Jon, I'm right here." Alanna said stepping out from behind a tree guiding the mare and holding a black cat.

Jon started making his way over to the girl when he was shoved out of the way. Cythera rushed past him in fury.

"Alanna! Don't you ever do that again! Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have gotten lost, or … or eaten by a … by a bear or something of the sort!" Cythera continues ranting until Elexa came over and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey Alanna where'd you get the cat?" Raoul asked as he, Gary and Jon made their way over.

"I found him sitting under tree, he looked lonely so I decided to adopt him."

"Alanna, it probably has fleas!" Cythera cried in disgust.

"Oh get over yourself Rabbit, it does not have fleas." Elexa rolled her eyes at her friend's outrage.

"What are you going to name him?" Gary asked.

"How about 'Pounce'," Jon asked as he scratched the cat's ears.

"Well I think 'Blackie' would be fitting," Raoul interjected.

"Maybe if it isn't too intelligent we should call him 'Raoul'," Gary laughed.

Raoul gave Gary a shove into a tree. He didn't appreciate being called stupid. The girls were giggling while Gary and his cousin were laughing at Raoul's displeasure.

"I think I'll call him Faithful," Alanna murmured as she kissed her new pet's head.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry again for taking so long. I promise that I won't take as long for the next chapter.

**P.S. Don't forget to click the review button and leave a wonderful little note! :D**


	6. Getting Rid of Her

**Author's Note: Okay so I know that the Goddess was a little bit out of character, but hey this is my story and I will make her the way I want to, so tough. I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I think we're finally getting somewhere. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – Getting Rid Of Her

The six riders plus Faithful rode back to the castle together. Although it was dark, the full moon lit the way. Jon and Alanna had their heads close together, well as close as they could get them with faithful sitting on Alanna's shoulder.

"Jon it's not right!" Alanna whispered too loud, as their friends behind them heard and gave them puzzled looks.

"What's not right?" Gary asked breaking a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Gary, tell Jon that it's not right when there are no animals nearby in the middle of a forest." Alanna told the large man.

"What do you mean no animals?" Raoul asked her shocked at this observation.

"Listen."

Not a sound was heard except for their breathing and that of their mounts. No wind rustled the trees, no owls hooted, nothing scurried across the ground. It was eerie and made the mounts shift uncomfortably much like their riders.

Raoul led his mount a little further ahead to the edge of the path, peering through the trees. He cried out in shock and pain as an arrow buried itself deep into his shoulder. Elexa screamed as three men clad in black approached her. Raoul kneed his horse over to her, cutting her off from the men.

Gary grabbed Cythera's reins and guided over to Elexa. He did his best to put her out of harm's way and tried to help Raoul to fight of the men.

"Jon look out!" Alanna threw herself from the saddle and knocked him sideways.

An arrow grazed her cheek and she cried out in pain. Five more men in black appeared in front of her and Jon. She pulled two knives from her belt and threw them. One caught a big man in the chest, the other one buried itself deep into an attacker's throat.

Faithful lunched himself from Alanna's shoulder and onto an attacker's face. Out of the eight men that had attacked them two remained. One had yielded to Gary's sword and one was trying to make a run for it. Jon made to go after one, but Alanna told him not to.

"We need to get Raoul back to the palace," she reminded him.

Raoul was starting to pale from the loss of blood. Alanna bit her lip, she had been taught quite a bit about healing but she hated to use her magic. The amount of blood that he'd lost was enormous and she didn't know if he could make it back to see a healer.

"Raoul sit still, I'll try to stop the bleeding and any infection," Alanna said as she rode over to where he, Gary, Elexa and Cythera were all gathered.

She looked at the arrow shaft. It was buried fairly deep and had to be taken out if she was going to get rid of any infections.

"This may hurt, but fighting me will make hurt even more."

"Okay, just hurry up and get rid of it already," Raoul replied biting his lip.

Alanna used her Gift to numb his shoulder so that it wouldn't hurt as much. She grabbed the shaft and yanked as hard as she could. It moved out about halfway, but was still fairly deep. Taking a deep breath she tugged the other half out and Raoul let out a yelp.

"That hurt!"

"Would you rather have your entire arm cut off?" Alanna retorted, "Because if the wound got infected that is what would happen."

Alanna placed her hands on his shoulder. She burnt out any infection and stopped most of the bleeding. She ripped a strip of linen off of her shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder, tying a tight knot to hold it in place.

"Let's get back before anyone else shows up," Gary murmured as they turned their horses in the direction of the palace.

"What are we going to do with him?" Elexa asked pointing towards the last raider.

Alanna slid from her saddle. One thing seemed to be the best way to handle. Sleep. It wasn't that hard either since it was something that came naturally to the body. With a light tap on the man's forehead he fell over in a deep sleep.

"Let's go before he wakes up."

* * *

"What do you mean they survived?" Roger cried out in rage.

He was not happy about this at all, he'd sent eight men into the forest after the prince and his companions. How was it possible that three men defeated eight?

"They fought us off easily, 'ere was this cat tha' attacked Bernin and the lass wielded knives as easily as any man," replied the assassin in his slurred voice.

"Which girl?" Roger asked suspiciously, surely no girl could wield any weapon but that of a bow?

"The one with purple eyes an' red hair, Your Grace."

Roger swore loudly and threw a bolt of orange fire at a vase of carnations. He watched it explode into tiny bits and pieces. Why was this girl giving him such difficulty? Had the gods put her there to foil his plans? She was becoming quite a nuisance and if he ever wanted to claim his crown he'd have to get rid of her, whether Thom liked it or not.

* * *

"Alanna where'd you learn to throw daggers?" Jon asked curiously.

"That is for me to know, and no one else to find out," she grinned cheekily at him as they entered the stables.

"Your Highness, I suggest not asking her such questions," Cythera murmured to him as she passed him, "You'll never know what the answer is."

Gary laughed and shook his head. He knew that Jon liked Alanna, he himself found the girl quite charming. But alas, she was not his type, she was too wild. Although he had to admit to himself the he did indeed enjoy the company of Cythera.

"Well gentlemen, Your Highness, it has gotten quite late and we really should be getting back to our rooms," Elexa told them playing the perfect little convent girl that she definitely was not.

Alanna burst into laughter when she heard this. Her friend could be quite entertaining when she chose to be.

* * *

"I say we play a prank on Delia," Elexa muttered as the three women entered their rooms.

Unfortunately for them, they would be split up in a few nights to their own rooms. None of them particularly wanted this. They'd shared a room for the past five years, how would they cope without each other?

"I agree, it could be the last prank we play as a room of wild animals," Alanna replied with a smug grin.

"Alanna for the last time, we are **not** wild animals!" Cythera exclaimed.

"Yes we are Rabbit! You're Rabbit, I'm Jaguar and she is Lioness!" Elexa argued, "We will always be like this, and there is nothing you can do to change it!"

"Yes and Delia will always be the little bitchy snake that we gang up on," Alanna threw in to the argument.

"Alanna!"

"What it's true, and you know it just as well as we do."

Cythera shook her head and walked behind the changing stall to change into her night shift. Sometimes she wished she'd been placed in a room with sane people unlike the two wackos she called her friends. Just thinking about it made her wonder what it would have been like if they'd never met.

* * *

"Roger, is there anything I can do to assist you?" Delia asked in a bitter sweet voice.

"Not yet my pet, we must wait for the others to return before we make another move," he replied just as sweetly.

He had to wait for Alex to return with the items he needed so he could continue with his plans. They would work perfectly, and no one would suspect a thing. It would be almost as perfect if the girl just dropped dead, but he knew that that would never happen.

"Delia, what do you know of Lady Alanna of Trebond?"

"Lady Alanna," Delia snorted, "She is hardly a _lady._ All she does is mock people that are actually heading somewhere. She's a cow, has no looks or morals. She enjoys torturing people, especially by pranking them. Oh I remember one time she made me look like such a fool, she rigged a can of syrup above my door then threw feathers on me, I-"

"That's enough my dear, don't you worry comeuppance will find her eventually."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. If not tell me what you didn't like. I want five reviews, and the sooner I get them the sooner chapter seven will come.

_**P.S. Press the review button! Press the review button! Press the review button! Press the review button! Press the review button! Press the review button! Press the review button! Press the review button!**_


	7. En Guarde

**Author's Note: Okay so I know it been like eight months since I've updated, but I've decided that I will because I am bored out of my mind right now. So here we go.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven – En Guarde

"_Delia, what do you know of Lady Alanna of Trebond?"_

"_Lady Alanna," Delia snorted, "She is hardly a __lady.__ All she does is mock people that are actually heading somewhere. She's a cow, has no looks or morals. She enjoys torturing people, especially by pranking them. Oh I remember one time she made me look like such a fool, she rigged a can of syrup above my door then threw feathers on me, I-" _

"_That's enough my dear, don't you worry comeuppance will find her eventually."_

* * *

A few days after their eventful ride in the forest, the girls from the convent were split up. Every one of them was given their own set of rooms. Alanna's overlooked the practice courts. This particularly brought sadness to her; she hadn't gotten a chance to use her sword since she'd left the convent.

One night after all of the ladies had retired for the evening, Alanna changed into a pair of breeches and plain cream coloured shirt. She strapped her sword to her belt and walked to her window. Outside was a beautiful maple tree. One of its branches ran almost parallel to her windowsill, making the perfect way down without her being seen in the hallways.

Alanna made her way to one of the least used practice courts; it was unlikely that anyone would be practicing at this time. She began to run through her stabs and strikes, cuts and parries.

* * *

"Alex!" Roger called his former squire into his study.

"Yes, Roger?" he asked curious as to what his older friend could want.

"I've been informed that the Lady Alanna is in one the indoor practice courts practicing sword play, if you'd be so kind as to show her why ladies do not play with swords."

Alex got the message soundly. He nodded his head and left at a trot heading towards the indoor courts. He checked in every single one, each one as empty as the next, until he came to the last one. He peered into it and the blur of a silver blade and copper hair.

"You amaze me, Lady Alanna." He said loud enough for her to hear him.

Alanna spun to see who'd caught her with her sword. She recognized the man, but didn't know him well. He was Alexander of Tirragen.

"Sir Alexander, you startled me."

"My apologies, you seem to know the sword quite well," he replied, "I was wondering, would like to spar against myself."

Alanna was suspicious he was smiling, but that smile didn't seem to reach his eyes. She wiped the sweat from her face and nodded. Alex walked over to a cupboard near the wall and pulled out two dull practice swords.

"Just for safety," he told Alanna as he handed her one.

Alex began to do some warm up stretches and Alanna chose this as the perfect time to sum up her opponent. He was tall, though not as tall as Raoul or Gary. He was slim, yet muscular.

"Ready?" Alanna nodded to him, and they began.

Alex brought his sword down in a complex overhand move, landing inches from Alanna's face, only a quick jump backwards saved her. They began to circle. Alex lunged, slicing up her stomach. Alanna stumbled backwards, though not quick enough for the tip of Alex's sword cut her thigh.

"Sorry, Lady Alanna," he muttered, though Alanna knew he truly wasn't.

Alanna lunged, bringing them body to body. She knew immediately that it had been a mistake; he could use his larger build to force her to her knees now. She broke off, smacking Alex in the cheek with the flat of her sword by accident. She began to mumble an apology. His eyes were glittering, but Alanna couldn't name what it was.

Alex brought his sword up again, "Guard."

Alanna lunged at Alex, bringing them back into a lock. This time Alex succeeded in knocking her to the floor. She rolled away, hearing Alex bring his sword down where she'd been only moments ago, chipping a piece of wood out of the polished floor.

"Alex, I want to stop." She said this while she dropped her sword down to her side.

She was thankful she hadn't put her sword down altogether for she got her sword up just in time to stop Alex's blow. He was sparring as if he actually wanted to kill her, with the dull blade it would be a very painful death. Alex brought his sword over his head and brought it down hard. Alanna dodged it just in time, saving it from hitting her skull, but he landed his blow on her collarbone. Alanna fell to her knees with a cry of pain. He watched him ready to slice at her neck.

"Very interesting Alex, I didn't think you'd ever spar with young Thom. You've certainly proved you're better than he is, of course you are four years older and have had much more training with the weapon."

Alex let his weapon drop and acknowledged Myles presence, whom didn't seem to notice that Alex hadn't been sparring Thom.

"Now, I do believe that the Provost is looking for you, your border patrol is ready."

Alex nodded to Myles and left without a word. Myles looked at Alanna, finally realizing that she wasn't her brother.

"Lady Alanna?" He asked concerned, "Oh my dear are you alright?"

Myles rushed over to the girl. He had just assumed that it was Thom, one by the appearance and two by the fact that he had never thought that a lady would be sparring with a knight.

"I think, my collarbone is broken," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Stay he I'll go find a healer – and some servants, we'll probably have to carry you out." Myles stood preparing to leave.

"How did you know I was here?"

Myles smiled and pointed to a black kitten by the door.

* * *

Cythera was very upset with Alanna. One she had made Alanna promise she wouldn't use her sword once they'd left the convent and two for injuring herself with it. Alanna had asked Sir Myles and the others who had aided her after her little game with Alex not to tell anyone.

November finally crept upon those at the Royal Palace. The last of the colourful leaves left the trees. More and more knights came in off of border patrol. As Midwinter began to fast approach it became quite clear to Alanna that Cythera and Gary were quite smitten for each other. Near the end of November the first snow fell, leaving a dusty white powder on the ground.

Alanna was not happy when winter began to set in. She slept with about a million blankets on her bed and never went with no less than a sweater and a cloak. Of course in the winters at the convent it had been far colder, but it was still cold in the capital.

Finally the pond had frozen. The Gary, Raoul and Jon had invited the girls to go ice skating. Elexa and Cythera had said yes without a second thought. Alanna however was unsure. She hadn't gone ice-skating since she'd fallen through the ice when she was five at Trebond.

"Please Alanna, I promise I won't let you fall," Jon begged her one afternoon.

Alanna finally caved. There was no way that she could refuse his beautiful eyes. So the group of them made their way down to the pond on that beautiful December afternoon.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Yes I know you know that Alanna's going to fall through the ice, but I've decided to include a bit of twist into this. But you'll just have to review to find out what that little twist is! REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Drowning

**Author's Note: So, I'm glad you guys think it's good. I know I'm kind of cheating by following Tammy's story line, but I swear this is the last major event that she wrote that I'm going to use as a guide.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – Drowning

Alanna stood wobbling on the ice, terrified. She hadn't skated since she was five, the time when she'd fallen through the ice and nearly drowned. Cythera and Elexa were skating circles around the befuddled Gary and Raoul. Jonathon stood near Alanna, grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you it wasn't that hard," he said kindly.

"If I fall it's going to be your head," Alanna muttered under her breath.

Alex of Tirragen was skating around the ice, Delia of Eldorne hanging off his arm. She had a small bag of salt, she carefully tossed behind her and her partner.

"Are you sure this will work?" Alex whispered quietly to her.

"Of course I'm sure, after all it is Roger's plan," Delia replied with a smirk on her face.

With luck the little brat of Trebond would fall through the ice to her watery death. Delia would once again have the Prince under command and then her Duke could follow his plans to the throne and make her the queen she so desired to be.

"I could've done away with her myself," Alex muttered envious of how Delia treated Roger with such respect.

"Obviously not, because she's still here," Delia murmured causing Alex to scowl.

Jonathon laughed as Alanna grasped his arm tightly as she began to fall. She glared up at him. He laughed again pulling her across the ice. Slowly Alanna's muscles remembered how the movements of skating. She let go of Jon's arm and skated a few feet away grinning.

"See, I told you you could do it," Jon told her as he skated up behind her.

"You had nothing to do with it," Alanna laughed as she began to skate figure eights carefully.

"Whatever you say, my lady," Jon added, pretending to be a gentleman.

Cythera watched as Alanna began to subconsciously flirt with the Prince, She shook her head, if I were to tell her what she's doing she'd probably murder me, Cythera thought to herself.

Elexa was racing the large Raoul across the ice to a large pile of snow. She had been one of the best skaters at the convent and a foot from the pile came to complete stop. Raoul, large and clumsy, didn't have time to stop, his foot hit a bump in the ice and he went flying headfirst into the snow drift.

Everyone who'd seen the large man's fall was laughing. Gary and Cythera skated over, Gary helped his friend out of the snow drift while the two girls stood there giggling. Once Raoul was standing firmly on the ice, he glared at his friend.

"I could have climbed out myself!"

"Really?" Gary drawled raising his eyebrows.

Raoul gave Gary a hard shove and sent him tumbling into the drift. Now Jon and Alanna had joined their four friends. Jon picked up a handful of snow, winked at the three girls and lobbed it at Raoul, hitting him squarely in the side of the head.

Raoul had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he picked up a ball of snow and threw it at Jon. His aim however was not perfect, he ended up hitting Elexa.

"Sir Raoul, how dare you!" She cried as a dainty court lady would have, however she couldn't help herself she began to laugh.

Elexa picked up a ball of snow and threw it back at Raoul hitting him in the face. Cythera, Alanna and Jon stood there laughing. No one saw Gary spring from Raoul's side, tackling him into the snow drift. Alanna saw Jon grab a handful of snow. She knew what he was planning on doing, and she didn't like.

Alanna skipped away as the cold wet ball came flying at her. She glared at Jon as he bent to pick up another ball of snow. She started skating away as quickly as possible. Snowballs were flying past her head and landing on the ice. Alanna looked over her shoulder and saw Jon sprinting towards her.

The last thing Alanna saw were Alex and Delia smirking from the edge of the ice. She plunged into icy cold water. Her skates pulled her down just like they had back at Trebond eleven years ago.

* * *

Thom sat in his room, reading a book he'd borrowed from his knight-master. He felt odd somehow. Almost as if something bad was going to happen. Similar to how he'd felt a few years ago when Coram had been teaching him and Alanna how to track when bandits had attacked them.

He got up and walked to the window that overlooked the large pond. He watched as someone ell through the ice. That someone had fiery red hair.

Thom went running from the room, through the healer's wing yelling for help.

* * *

Alanna screamed as the icy water surged through her. She swallowed a mouthful of water, choking she began to panic. Fear ripped through her. She had no air and she was going to die. It would be a painful death, she knew she could survive for four minutes with air, but that was going to be sheer torture.

Slowly but surely, Alanna began to lose consciousness She didn't hear the splash from above.

* * *

"ALANNA!" Jon cried as he watched her fall through the ice.

Jon skated as fast as he could, slowing down as he came to the hole, not wanting to fall through. Gary and Raoul came up behind him. Jon kicked off his skates and took off his outer layer of clothes.

"Jon, are you crazy!" Raoul grabbed his arm stopping him from jumping into the ice water.

"Raoul, let go." Jon commanded, forcing Raoul to back off.

Jon jumped into the water, looking for the girl. She floated about ten feet below him. He grabbed her around the waist and kicked up. He broke the surface. He felt someone pull Alanna up and out of the water. Next someone grabbed his arm and helped heave him out of the water.

"Did someone go to get help?" Gary asked.

"Cythera and Elexa did," Raoul replied as he and Jon turned to Alanna.

"Get her outer things off!" someone commanded.

Without turning to look, the three men strip of two of the three layers of silk and wool. Duke Baird skidded across the ice; he took charge, instructing them to move off of the ice onto dry land.

Thom, Cythera and Elexa came running down the hill. Thom ahead of the girls, dropped to Alanna's side.

"Alanna, I'm sorry!" Thom cried as he saw how pale his twin was.

Baird was shaking his head. He tried to force the water from the girl's lungs with no luck. Thom was on the verge of tears, Jon was becoming furious.

* * *

"Alanna," a deep musical voice called, "Alanna, why are you here, it is not your time yet."

"But, I'm so tired," Alanna whispered, she no longer felt any strain on her lungs.

"Alanna, you must go back, there are things you must finish doing before you return here."

Alanna nodded and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Thom sent a jolt of magic through his twin. He was about to do it again when Alanna began to cough. Everyone gasped and stared at her. Jon who was being treated now by Baird and was ready to cry, he hadn't lost his love, she was still with him. He silently thanked all the gods he could think and apologized to those he could not remember.

More healers came down the hill with a stretcher. They lifted Alanna onto it and began to climb back to the palace. They offered to return with one for Jon but he refused. He walked along one side of Alanna while Thom walked on her other side.

Cythera, Gary, Elexa and Raoul walked near Jon. Delia and Alex forgotten did not follow them. They went a different way, heading back to Roger's quarters to report to him.

* * *

"How could you let this happen?" Roger asked trying to stay calm.

Delia looked at her feet. She knew her master was disappointed with her, she admitted she was too.

"I'm sorry, master. I tried my best, but I never expected for him to dive in after her."

"What?" Roger asked confused.

"After Lady Alanna fell through the ice, Prince Jonathon jumped in and brought her back to the surface." Alex told his former knight-master, "And if Thom had never shown up she would have died."

"What did Thom do?" Roger asked, fury rising to his face.

"Thom brought her back to life, I think," Delia said, venom dripping from her voice.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: So what did you think? Good, bad, huh? So as I said at the beginning of this chapter, this is the last of Tammy's ideas.


	9. The Gods' Power

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I've been a bit busy lately. I was also struggling to think of an idea for this next chapter, but do not fret I have a fantastic idea, well at least I thought it was fantastic.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Gods' Power**

"_What did Thom do?" Roger asked, fury rising to his face._

"_Thom brought her back to life, I think," Delia said, venom dripping from her voice._

"WHAT! WHY DID HE BRING HER BACK TO LIFE!" Roger was screaming at the knight and lady.

Delia cowered behind Alex who was taking the brunt of Roger's heat. He watched as Roger created a ball of orange fire in his hand. Roger hurled the fire at a chair.

"Bring. Me. Thom," He told his two minions, "NOW!"

Delia and Alex hurried off to find the squire, terrified of Roger's wrath that could turn on them at any moment.

* * *

"Sister, 'Lanna, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Thom sobbed, sitting by his sister's bed in the infirmary.

"Thom, she is going to be fine, you need not worry while she is under my care. Now you must run along, I'm sure you have errands to be running," Duke Baird told the young man, trying to slowly shove him out of the infirmary so that he could carry on with his duties.

Thom took the hint and left without another word, he passed Prince Jon on the way in. They gave each other a subtle nod, but did not acknowledge each other in any other fashion.

"How is she, your Grace?" Jon asked quietly, respecting the other healers and patients at work.

"She's better than she was an hour ago; her body is still in shock though," Baird replied, giving the young man a sympathetic look, his affections for the girl were quite evident.

Jon nodded and sat down beside Alanna's bed. Baird hid his smile as he bowed to the prince and went to tend other patients.

* * *

Alanna was drifting through her dreams. She was following Thom down one of the many palace halls. He didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. He turned down another hall and entered a door.

Alanna followed and was met by hundreds of books on hundreds of shelves. She noticed that the shelves all had plaques on them with a different use or type of magic.

This must be the mages' library, she thought to herself.

Thom sat down at a table piled with scrolls. He picked one up leisurely and began to read.

"Thom!" Alanna turned to see Alex standing in the door way of the library. "Duke Roger is looking for you."

Alanna watched Alex smirk and saunter away from the room.

That's odd, why is he in my dream.

* * *

Jon watched Alanna toss and turn in her sleep. He pushed strands of hair away from her sweaty face and mopped the sweat from her face with a cool compress.

"Alanna, please get better," Jon whispered softly to her.

He held one of her hands in his own. It was ice cold and she was shivering.

* * *

Thom entered Duke Roger's room and Alanna stepped in behind him. Roger stood by the windows. He held his jeweled scepter.

"Thom, did I not tell you that you were to stay out of my way?"

"Yes, your Grace," Thom replied, nervous and anxious of what Roger was going to say.

Alanna decided that Roger didn't even know she was there. He went on a tirade about how Thom shouldn't have saved her, that the gods would be furious with him for bringing his twin back to life. It was the gods choice who would move on to the Peaceful Realms and when.

"And now Thom, the gods have decided that it is time for you to move onto the Peaceful Realms." Roger pointed his scepter straight at Thom's head.

Alanna lunged for Thom's hand and just in time too. She brought up a shield just in time to save her brother's hide. She drew power from both of their Gifts, putting all she could into protecting them.

"What-what is happening?" Roger screamed as the orange blast began to break up.

* * *

Jon yelped and dropped Alanna's hand as he felt it grow incredibly hot all of the sudden. He stared at the girl as she shimmered an eerie amethyst colour.

"Duke Baird!" Jon couldn't help it, he yelled for the chief healer.

The duke came at run and skidded to halt in front of Alanna's bed.

"What on earth?" he didn't to touch her, he himself could understand when great powers such as the gods were at work.

* * *

Thom stood behind a wall of purple flames. He felt like someone was squeezing his hand tightly, but there was no one there. On the other side of the wall of flames, his knight-master was sending blast after blast of orange magic at him, trying to shatter the powerful shield that was cast before him.

"Stop trying to defend yourself you stupid boy! My power is far greater than yours! You'll drain yourself before I will myself!"

Thom heard servants running up the stairs behind him and into the room. They stood there mouths agape, the scene was a mess.

The plush purple couches were aflame, and the Duke of Conte was hurling fireballs at his squire, who stood behind a wall of flames. Before their very eyes the duke began to pale. Sweat dripped freely down his face.

In one sudden movement he collapsed, the servants rushed forwards to his aide. The wall of purple flames disintegrated and Thom stood there motionless. He watched as the servants carried Roger out of the room and presumably to the infirmary.

* * *

Jon and Duke Baird watched as the purple light faded from around Alanna and waited until they were sure that was no longer going to burn them alive before touching her.

Duke Baird had Jon help him move Alanna onto a stretcher and then they carried her to a private room. When they'd settled her on the bed both men looked at her skeptically.

"I've never in all my years seen something like that happen." Baird mopped his brow with a cloth.

Jon dragged a chair over to the bedside and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and watched Alanna.

* * *

Alanna opened her eyes. Jonathon was sitting next to her bedside quietly conversing with Duke Baird.

"Thom?" Alanna croaked, her mouth was so dry and parched she couldn't even speak.

"Alanna! Oh thank the gods!" Jon grinned and poured her a glass of water so that she could speak.

When her throat was no longer dry she was able to speak. "Where's Thom is he alright?"

Jon looked at her confused. Why wouldn't Thom be alright? He hadn't fallen through the ice. And then something occurred to him. Maybe when Alanna had turned purple and grown to a boiling temperature she had been connected to her brother with the Gift.

"I'll find him Alanna, I'm sure he's alright." Jon told her as he summoned a servant from outside the door. "Why are you so worried?"

"He…and then…Duke Roger attacked him!" Alanna burst out, tears flooding her eyes.

"No, Alanna it was just a dream. Thom is fine, and Duke Roger never attacked him." Jon tried his best to console Alanna.

Faithful strode into the room and hopped up onto the bed. Duke Baird followed an annoyed look on his face.

"Out! You pesky cat, the lady Alanna is trying to recuperate and you're going to make my other patients sick."

Faithful switched his tail and curled up beneath Alanna's arm, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep until the Duke had left. _Thom is hiding at the top of Balor's Needle, Alanna._

"Did the cat just talk?" Jon asked shaking his head, trying to clear it of such preposterous thoughts.

_Yes, and your _loyal_ cousin is being brought into the infirmary after his little duel with the Goddess._

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooooh, what's going to happen to Thom now that he's wounded one of the most dangerous men in the Eastern Lands? Will Alanna be able to stay safe in the infirmary with the Duke so near? Guess you'll have to review if you want to find out, cause I don't know if I have the motivation to write another chapter at the moment. I'm so cruel aren't I?**


End file.
